


Day 23: Christmas Carols

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you still sing? I know you've been referenced as the angel of music, that you once lead the singing of Heaven. Do you still sing or is that something you...you've forgotten?”</p>
<p>“I haven't forgotten. It is something I've chosen not to do, though, since I Fell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Christmas Carols

It's almost Christmas and the bunker has been right at the center of Dean's explosion of Christmas spirit. From the huge tree in the library, carefully decorated with fragile glass ornaments, to the lights strung around the main room, it was all a reflection of exactly how happy Dean was that they were having an actual merry Christmas for once.

Sam, of course, didn't need any of the brightly colored decorations to get in the spirit. All he needed was the record player from his room.

Classic Christmas songs had always been the part of the holidays that had given him the warm fuzzy feeling that everyone seemed to strive for. Even at Stanford, unwilling to celebrate at all without his brother by his side, he'd been unable to resist singing along with his favorites whenever they came up on Jessica's playlists. She'd been surprised that he knew every word to the more traditional songs.

“ _Christmas Eve will find me where the love light gleams_ ,” Sam sang under his breath as he flipped through a book about demon traps. He'd set up shop in the library, forbidding any other decorations but the tree while giving Dean free rein of the rest of the bunker. He was happy that Dean was happy, really, but all those lights gave him a headache.

Humming the rest of the song distractedly, Sam didn't notice that he'd been joined by Lucifer. The angel watched him, patient and curious, until the song ended and the record stopped.

“That was nice,” Lucifer said plainly, never one to embellish his praises.

“Thanks,” Sam replied as he flushed. He knew that his voice wasn't one of the most pleasant when it came to singing, but he appreciated that Lucifer took the time to appreciate him.

“I didn't know you were one for music,” Lucifer spoke quietly, careful not to disturb what he thought was Sam's nest when he perched on the arm of Sam's chair. “Or singing. It's a surprise.”

“Do you still sing?” Sam asked curiously. He ducked his head shyly when the angel tilted his head. “I know you've been referenced as the angel of music, that you once lead the singing of Heaven. Do you still sing or is that something you...you've forgotten?”

“I haven't forgotten,” Lucifer said, voice serious and quiet. “It is something I've chosen not to do, though, since I Fell.”

“Oh,” Sam whispered, trying valiantly to ignore the disappointment creeping up in him.

“I would sing for you,” Lucifer admitted after a long silence.

Sam tilted his head back to look at the angel, amazed. He knew that their relationship was based a lot on what they were willing to do for one another, their deep connection to each other as angel and vessel. But he would've never expected this. Wouldn't ever ask for it. Catching sight of the small affectionate smile playing along Lucifer’s lips, Sam thought that might be why the angel was willing. Because he _hadn't_ asked.

“Please,” Sam begged eagerly, his flush deepening in excitement.

“Of course,” Lucifer murmured, leaning forward to brush a cool kiss against Sam's forehead. He lingered there for a moment before he pulled away with a sigh. Slowly, he started to sing.

_“O holy night, the stars are brightly shining…”_

**Author's Note:**

> sadly, prompts are now closed. but you can still hit me up on [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
